I Am No Prince
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Paris is a Prince of Troy, an expert archer, a talented musician, and a lover of the most beautiful woman of all time. But can he fight for her? Can he walk in his brother's shadow? Can he face death and overcome it, or will death catch up to him?
1. Prologue

I Am No Prince

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_  
Gods protect me._   
I pray as my steps lead me closer to the death that I am now beginning to fear.   
  
I am a Prince of Troy.   
I am supposed to be a warrior, a mighty horse tamer like my elder brother, Hector.  
But I, Paris, am neither of those things.  
I am an archer, a musician, a lover.  
This was is my fault and now I walk toward the one thing that can make it all end.   
_  
By the gods! Menelaus will kill me!  
  
_I swallow the lump of fear now burning within my throat.   
I feel sick with fright, sick with the knowledge that I am most likely taking my last few breaths.  
  
Then, I see her.   
  
Standing atop the walls of Troy, I see Helen.   
She is my wife, my love, and my most priceless treasure.  
The courage to face Menelaus returns to me tenfold at the mere thought that she is watching.  
In fact, most of Troy sits now upon its golden walls.  
My father watches at Helen's side.  
My brother stands strong behind me.  
I can feel his encouragement as the battle comes closer.  
  
Then I see Menelaus once more.   
  
The King of Sparta is over twice my size, his muscles evident even though he now spends his days upon a throne.   
My resolve nearly crumbles a second time at the sight of him, this messenger of death. 

Menelaus laughs as he throws away his shield, beckoning me come with the tip of his sword.  
My own blade feels like a weight in my hand.   
My arms are toned, but not for hand-to-hand combat.  
I am an archer, not a warrior of the sword or the spear.

The sand shifts under my weight.   
I wear full Trojan armour, my shield in my left hand and my sword, the sword of Troy, in my right.  
There is no breeze this day, and I can feel the heat beating down upon me.  
There is only the sun, the sand, and Menelaus.  
  
Hector had told me to concentrate.   
I had taken my helmet from his hand as he bid me to focus on only this fight, to focus on nothing else.  
Why had I not listened to my brother all those long years ago?  
He had wanted me to train, had wanted me to spar with him.  
Oh, how I now wish I had.  
  
I am a fool.   
  
I am a lover of beautiful women and a chaser of impossible dreams.   
And now I must face my fears and fight for the only woman I have ever truly loved.  
I am fighting for my country, my people, my city.  
  
I am fighting for Helen.   
  
Menelaus stands but feet before me.   
My shield is raised.  
But before I can even begin to bring my sword to bear, the Spartan King strikes.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything related to Troy. I simply know a freakin whole lot about it, which should be quite evident through the course of this story. The movie however, is a creation of Wolfgang Petersen and the story it is based on, The Iliad, a work of Homer. I just play in their world.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Yes, I decided to delve into the world of "Troy". Actually, I've been working on a Fiction story for Fictionpress dealing with the events of the Trojan War. However, Orli hath inspired me and therefore... well... here is the result.

This first chapter is kinda like the Prologue. It's like a Teaser for the story. Most of it will be in Paris' head, what he's thinking and the like.

I will be going backwards in flashback to deal with movie scenes as well as some of my own sequences. Also, I will be righting the wrongs of Wolfgang Petersen's film (save for Menelaus' demise, because I can't really work around that one) so things may not turn out as you want them too. My fanfiction will be heavily based on both "Troy" and "The Iliad" so be prepared.

Oh... and watch out for poisoned arrows...

laughs evilly

On another note... I figured out how to bring my muse comments back... STORY FORM!

So, without further ado, I bring you... my muses and our wacky conversations...

* * *

Muse Moments: 

"You know, I think we pulled that off rather well." Legolas says as he sets down the chef's hat he had been wearing since at least the flight back.  
"I agree." Aragorn replys, smiling. "I think that was quite successful."  
A sigh escapes their comrade, "Speak for yourself." Paris complains. "I was the one caught."  
"That is because you can not sneak by security as well as we. You are not trained in the arts of stealth." Legolas laughs, putting a hand on his shoulder. "With time, I am sure you can pull it off as well."  
"Pull what off?" Nil asks, looking at her three muses who stand before her front door with lugage in their hands.  
Aragorn smiles, "We have returned."  
"I noticed. And where did you go?"  
All three reply with something completely different.  
"The Caribbean." voices Legolas.  
"Turkey." replies Paris.  
"New Zealand." answers Aragorn.  
Nil looks at them with a neutral expression, "Uh huh... right... You crashed the Cannes Film Festival, didn't you?"  
"We did no such thing!" Legolas replies a look of shock on his face.  
Paris rolls his eyes, "Yeah... you guessed it. We crashed Cannes and I got caught."  
Nil sighs, closing her eyes. "Na i Valar... Can you two not keep out of trouble."  
"But Paris was with us! It was not just our fault this time!" Aragorn replies.  
"He's new! He's not supposed to follow the rules yet!" Nil says angrily. "Besides, Thranduil has been breathing down my neck all week worried about you. Well no, not you Aragorn, but worried about you Legolas! AI! He hasn't given me a moments peace!"  
"We are sorry." Legolas replies, "Can we come in now?"  
"Yes... You two, guest room." Nil replies, pointing at Legolas and Aragorn. "And you, Paris, can sleep on the Chaise Lounge. I don't have another room in this house so my bedroom sofa will have to do."  
Legolas tries not to laugh, "Yeah." he whispers to Aragorn, "We both know why he gets special treatment."  
"Because he's royalty." Nil replies, turning around and going back inside.  
"Hey! We are too!" Legolas calls after her, following.  
Paris sighs again, "Is she mad at us?"  
"Yes." replies Aragorn.  
"How long will it last?"  
Aragorn thinks about this for a moment. "Oh... perhaps an hour..."  
Paris smiles, "Good."


	2. Chapter 01: Meeting

**Title:** _I Am No Prince_

**Category:** Movies: _Troy_

**Written By:** LegolasLover2003

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** Paris is a Prince of Troy, an expert archer, a talented musician, and a lover of the most beautiful woman of all time. But can he fight for her? Can he walk in his brother's shadow? Can he face death and overcome it, or will death catch up to him?

**Disclaimer:** Refer to the Prologue for this.

* * *

**_I Am No Prince_**

* * *

****

****

_**Chapter 1: Meeting**_

* * *

****

****

"Paris of Troy." I say, bowing before the beauty that sits enthroned before me.

The Queen of Sparta smiles softly, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Before Hector can say anything, I bow a second time, "The pleasure, fair Helen, is ours."

I can feel my brother's eyes upon me as I straighten.

"Where is King Menelaus?" Hector asks, "We have come to speak with him."

'_How rude of you, my brother.'_ I think, but remain silent.

Peace will not come easy between Sparta and Troy, both myself and Hector know that. I however would rather leave the politics to him. There are more entertaining things to be done on this trip.

Helen stands, "Forgive me, but Menelaus is away for the day. He will return tomorrow, at which time you will be permitted to speak with him."

'_A queen who can rule the country in her king's absence. This Helen is a rare woman indeed.'_ my thoughts wander.

She continues on however, her voice somehow captivating. I find myself hanging upon her every word.

"You will be provided with some of our best rooms, and food and drink whenever it is wanted. You have but to ask, and it shall be yours."

'_To ask? Fair Helen, I would ask for nothing more than to gaze upon you for the rest of my days.'_

Thoughts of the beautiful Queen of Sparta rush through my mind as Hector and I are escorted through the palace's many halls.

I follow behind my brother quietly. As the servant stops, I nearly run into Hector, so deep my day dreams have become.

'_Fair Helen...'_

I know not how it happened, but now I find myself within our quarters. Hector stands before me, his hands on my shoulders.

"No." he speaks, shaking his head.

Puzzled, I cock my head slightly. "No?" I say, repeating his words.

"Just no." Hector replies, turning from me and stepping out onto the balcony.

"Brother, I have done nothing nor have I asked any question." I press, following him out into the late afternoon sunshine.

Hector turns to me, leaning against the balcony railing. "Your eyes betray you, little brother." he states simply. "Calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" I say, looking at him in confusion, "About what?"

He smiles at me, "Paris... Helen is a married woman. Calm your racing heart and leave her be."

'_Never!'_ I think, wishing to say the words aloud. "I am not so ignorant as to court the wife of a king."

Hector smiles, "You are young, Paris. You are young and reckless." however, his smile fades, a scowl appearing upon his face. "And if you do anything to jeopardize this treaty, I swear by the gods that I will punish you myself."

I scoff, turning away from my brother and looking back into our lavishly furnished room. "I am not so young." I reply, walking over to sit upon the bed. "I know more than you give me credit for, brother."

My brother nods, following me and stopping when he stands but feet away. "I understand that, Paris. But I also know you. I know how you act and I know of your charms and lust for women. We all know of it. Father as well, and I can not have you doing something so foolish as to day dream about Menelaus' wife."

"What harm is there in a dream?" I ask, looking up at my brother. "What harm is there in wishing for something, even though it is not mine?"

"There is harm." Hector tells me. "Because, as I have said, I know you, Paris. I know what you are capable of and I will not see you set to scheming and plotting something that we both know can never happen."

I shake my head, standing and starring directly into my brother's eyes. "What if I knew it could happen?" I ask, watching his reaction closely.

Hector laughs, "Paris, how could you possibly..."

"Do you trust me, brother? Do you believe that I speak the truth?"

He looks at me as if I have lost my mind, "Of course I trust you, Paris, but what truth do you speak of?"

I have resigned myself that he must know. He has to know of what happened to me many years ago. Though, I wish not to go into the matter in detail, surely if I tell him, Hector will understand that Helen can be mine.

"Before I came to Troy, I lived near Mount Ida." I start, watching my brother.

Hector nods, "Yes, go on."

"One day, I was visited by Zeus himself, asking me to choose between three of the loveliest goddesses in all of Olympus. He wanted me to give a golden apple, brought to them by Eris, to the most beautiful of the three." I stop, realizing that the look on Hector's face means he is not believing a word of my tale.

Hector laughs, "Paris... You expect me to believe that Zeus wanted you to be the judge in a contest of beauty?"

I nod, but it only sends my brother to laughing even harder.

"Do not mock the gods, brother." I warn.

He shakes his head, "I honor the gods, just as you, but I can not be expected to believe that my own little brother has spoken with them."

"I have." I state, "And I choose wisely, for my part. Hector, they offered me gifts, kingly gifts, if I were to choose them."

My brother sighs, deciding I suppose, to play along. "Which goddesses were they? What did they offer?"

"Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite." I answer. "Athena wanted to give me great wisdom and strength in battle, but I did not think I would ever need such a thing, for Troy has not gone to war in years. Hera wanted bestow upon me great power and the wealth and might of kings, but I am a prince and, though I am not father's successor, I am still wealthy and care not for such things. But Aphrodite... Brother, she showed me the most beautiful woman in the world. She told me she would be my wife..." I shake my head, averting my eyes from my brother's gaze. I gather my courage to speak once more, for I know my words will either enrage Hector, or shatter all of the trust and confidence he has in me. "I choose Aphrodite, brother." the words leave my mouth as my eyes lock with his once again, "Because she has promised me Helen."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was all done in honor of _"Troy"'s_ DVD release in the US on January 4th. But, I decided to actually post it in honor of Orlando Bloom's birthday tomorrow, January 13th!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLI!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Wow... there were 17 reviews for the prologue and, as much as I would like to respond to them all, I'm pressed for time. See, I'm packing because I am moving to New Mexico from Texas (about 5 hours from here to there) and we have to be out in a month, by February 11th. So, as you can imagine, my life is hectic beyond words right now. I wasn't even supposed to be on the computer today, much less typing an update.

So, once again, thanks to all my reviewers! I'll try to respond to the reviews next time, I promise!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Carry this." Nil says, handing a big box to Legolas.

The Elf nearly topples over, "What is in it?"

"My _LOTR_ action figures." Nil answers before handing a box to Aragorn.

The Man nearly falls to the floor, "And what is in this one?"

"My books." Nil says before then giving Paris a box.

The Prince smiles, "I like this box, what is in it?"

"Candles."

Both Legolas and Aragorn look at Paris in disbelief. "Candles?" they say at the same time.

Paris pales and suddenly drops is box, running full out down the hall.

Both Legolas and Aragorn do the same, chasing after him.

Poor Nil is left standing with three boxes and no help, "GUYS! CUT IT OUT! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"

But all she hears is a thud and a strangled cry of, "HELP!"


End file.
